


Petrichor

by dwgwatts



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Character Death, M/M, No Fluff, Sad Ending, angst with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwgwatts/pseuds/dwgwatts
Summary: this was for Summer Of Gandrew but it never happened but im really proud of it and wanted to post this somewhere!!
Relationships: Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Petrichor

Petrichor

pet·ri·chor  
/ˈpeˌtrīkôr/  
noun

a pleasant smell that frequently accompanies the first rain after a long period of warm, dry weather.  
__________

If I could bottle the smell of rain, I would do it just for you. You love the way it smells after it’s rained, you’ve always told me it makes you happy. I would do anything to see you happy. You’ve away for a couple of days, I’ve barely been leaving to get food or to the bathroom. I can tell it’s gotten bad again. I wish I could stop it. 

I wake up in the morning with the loss of your arm over me. I can tell it’s rained by the water dripping onto your shelf, ruining your book. I quickly move it and put a bucket under the crack. The walls need a fix. 

I step outside and take a whiff of the air. I can understand why it would make you happy, it makes me happy too. I see your bug manor is doing well. Plenty of worms ready to move in. I can't wait to show you. I walk inside and grab your favorite mug, getting it ready for the hot coffee to be poured inside of it. I like the smell of coffee too.

It feels hollow in the house when you’re not here. I make you a nice breakfast, hoping it will get me motivated enough to stay out of the bed. I haven’t heard your laugh for a while, it’d be nice to hear again.

I walk into your room and see the bed. It’s still messy from the night before, we had a rough night last night didn’t we? 

I put on your favorite movie. I know on days like this you like to watch it. I try to lay on the couch, but it feels too big, I don’t think i’ve ever liked this couch. I make a mental note to remind you that we need to buy another one. 

I open the windows and let the smell in. It calms me until I see your wand on the ground. It fell last night. Its broken.

I walk over to it and pick it up, I cant help the tears that come out of my eyes. I take it to the bedroom and grasp it, holding it tightly against my chest as i lay back in bed. I can still hear Moulin Rouge playing in the living room. 

I hope you’re enjoying the movie. You are enjoying the movie right? You’re sitting in the living room and watching the movie? You aren’t gone? You aren’t laying in mahogany.. Right?


End file.
